If he was a lighthouse, I would be a butterfly
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Kokichi closed his eyes. He heard the rain compose a melody of an unknown genre. This sound was not horrible, nor enchanting, but relaxing. [Non-despair Hope's Peak AU]


**Hi, here is my first fanfiction in english! I'm french so I may not be the best writer, but I hope you'll like it! If you have some tips to write in english I would be glad if you said me!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa or any of the characters.**_

* * *

It was raining. The drops of water crashed against the classroom's window and flowed, tracing an aqueous path. Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, watched the water flow, imagining a race between each drop. It was, of course, childish but were there a better thing to do in such weather? If he had to wait, it was better to observe the little details that humans tend to forget while growing up. But like all things, it get boring.

Annoyed by the ride of the rain, the boy decided to sat on the teacher's desk. He always dreamed doing that and, this time, no one was going to stop him. He was alone in the room, after all. Alone in a disused school where no one could come to stop him from carrying out his plan.

Kokichi closed his eyes. He heard the rain compose a melody of an unknown genre. This sound was not horrible, nor enchanting but relaxing. Just relaxing. The supreme leader took advantage of the atmosphere for his reminiscences.

It's been two years he attended Hope's Peak Academy and had met Shuuichi Saihara the ultimate detective. The latter was a shy teenager with hair as blue as the high sea and golden eyes which looks like two lighthouses that guided anyone to the truth. And if Shuuichi's eyes were lighthouses, Kokichi was a butterfly attracted by this light, ready to dive in and burn his wings.

It may have been weird but he, Kokichi Ouma, head of an outlaw organization, had fallen in love with the detective. Love was definitely a strange disease. An aberration. A paradox. A nonsense.

Yet the supreme leader had decided to accept it. To accept his nonsensical love. A love he had kept captive in his heart for a whole year now. But he didn't want to let it ravage the walls of it's prison. It was too painful.

Footsteps approached. Then, the sound of a sliding door was heard. Kokichi opened his eyes and smiled. It was _him_. He came:

"Kokichi..? Is that you who put the letter in my locker? Kaito thought it was a girl who wanted to declare her love...

-You look soooo disappointed, Shuuichi! Wait, don't tell me that... you... you didn't wanted to see me? Sniff...

-No, it's not that ! Stop crying, please... Anyway I know it's a lie.

-Neeheehee, as usual you see through my lies!

-I don't think that I've discovered even half the truth behind all of your lies...

-Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?

-Why did you want to see me? I hope it wasn't just in order to tell me that...

-A bit of patience! And open your ears 'cuz I'll tell the truth. But only once! I can tell the truth only once a day!

-It's a lie...

-SHUUUSH!"

With that, Kokichi jumped from the desk and approached Shuuichi. He didn't smile anymore. His expression was more sincere.

He took one of the purple locks that fell next to his cheek and started playing with it. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately to reopen and close it again and again. He blushed:

"It's... It's _hard_ to tell the truth... I can't... Maybe for another day... Yes, I don't want to say it right now!

-Is that... another lie?

-Yeeees! To tell the truth, I'm dying to say it! But I just can't.

-Kokichi, please. I believe in you."

The supreme leader blushed, climbed on tiptoe and kissed the detective's cheek:

"I love you..."

It was Shuuichi's turn to blush. He looked at the other boy, stunned. The latter looked out by the window, seeming captivated by the rain. Then he continued to speak:

"But I understand if you don't love me. I just wanted to say it. I... I feel a little weird now... Hey, we're still friends, huh?

-No..."

Kokichi was paralysed by Shuuichi's answer. He felt his tears perk for real but don't wanted to lie about it. He tried to babble something but the blue-haired boy took him in his arms:

"All the way I tried to find a manner to announce to the so-called girl who was waiting for me that I loved someone else and I am reassured that I don't have to do it. I love you too, Kokichi. For a few months, now... So, you see... It would make me really happy to be with you. Do you want to be ... my boyfriend?

-Wha... Uh, yes!"

It was raining. The drops of water crashed against the classroom's window and flowed, tracing an aqueous curtain. Behind it, two teenagers were kissing each other.

Love was definitely a sea of nonsense.

If Shuuichi was the truth, Kokichi would be the lie.

If Shuuichi was the day, Kokichi would be the night.

If Shuuichi was the sun, Kokichi would be the moon.

If Shuuichi was a positive magnet, Kokichi would be a negative magnet.

If Shuuichi was a lighthouse, Kokichi would be a butterfly.

* * *

 **Uuuuh I hope it wasn't too bad. As a sailor's daughter, I put some sailor's references. Yes, I know, it's very romanticist (lol).**

 **By Akari.**


End file.
